


A Bit of Rough

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Geralt habitually manhandles Jaskier. Jaskier doesn't hate it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 390





	A Bit of Rough

“Move it, Jaskier.” Geralt’s hand closed around Jaskier’s arm and yanked him to one side. He stumbled in the mud and scowled at the state of his boots, but he did avoid the oncoming cart bearing down on them along the narrow road.

* * *

“Down!” Jaskier barely had time to register the word before Geralt pushed him to his knees. He felt his hair ruffle as the the bruxa swiped her claws through the air where he had just been standing. 

* * *

“We’re leaving now.” That was all the warning Jaskier got before Geralt put an arm around his waist and threw him over his shoulder like an unruly sack of potatoes. He gasped and beat Geralt’s back ineffectually with his fists, but they were already walking away from the tavern and the lovely barmaid keeping it warm and back towards their camp.

* * *

“Quiet!” Geralt shoved Jaskier up against a wall. Jaskier’s head bounced on the cold stone and he opened his mouth to argue, but Geralt boldly slapped a leather-gloved hand across his mouth, muffling him completely.

“Mppphhh!” Jaskier objected. 

Geralt glared at him. “We need to be quiet,” he leaned in close to whisper, “or the duke’s men will find us.”

“Mmph,” Jaskier sulked.

The storage room was tiny and dark, but it did have the admitted advantage of being unobtrusive in such a large, opulent castle. There was just enough light to see the glint of Geralt’s eyes, and the darkness heightened his other senses until the sound of their heavy breathing and the feel of Geralt‘s warmth on his skin was almost overwhelming.

Geralt raised one eyebrow. “If I remove my hand, will you be good?”

He pulled his hand back enough for Jaskier to gasp in a huge breath, ready to start a quite epic rant about the _audacity_ of being _manhandled_ in such a fashion. But Geralt knew him too well, and before he had a chance to even get started, the leather of his glove was slapped back onto his mouth.

“That’ll be a no then,” he smirked.

Jaskier wanted to scowl, but his senses were full of the taste of leather on his tongue and the heat of Geralt’s chest against his own. It was all most terribly distracting and made him light headed and pliant. 

He shifted against the cold wall, trying to catch his breath, but Geralt just crowded closer, slotting their legs together so he could feel every firm inch of his musculature. He breathed through his nose and tried to pretend this wasn’t affecting him in the slightest, like his body wasn’t reacting to this proximity in a most unhelpful manner. 

Any time he tried to fidget, Geralt pressed closer still, pinning him against the wall entirely, and he couldn’t keep in the tiny gasp which escaped when their hips rolled together. 

“Oh, Jaskier,” Geralt breathed, and there was a hint of a tease to it, “If you can’t keep yourself quiet, we’ll have to find some other way to occupy your mouth.”

He leaned in until his lips were brushing against Jaskier’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine. “Any ideas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/630991558051872768/a-bit-of-rough-whumptober-day-3-manhandled-move).


End file.
